iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Blackwood
House Blackwood of Raventree Hall is an old house from Raventree Hall in the riverlands, one of the main families sworn to House Tully of Riverrun. They once ruled the riverlands as kings during the Age of Heroes. They blazon their arms with a flock of ravens on scarlet surrounding a dead weirwood upon a black escutcheon. Their words are "Always Watching." Raventree is located in Blackwood Vale north of Riverrun and the Red Fork. Some Blackwoods are buried in the village Cairns, while others are buried beneath the dead weirwood of Raventree. History Age of Heroes The Blackwoods are an ancient house descended of the First Men. Family traditions state they ruled most of the wolfswood before being driven from the North by the Kings of Winter. The Blackwoods have an old and bitter feud against their neighbor in the riverlands, the Brackens, coming from the Age of Heroes when both houses ruled as kings. According to the Blackwoods, the Brackens were petty lords and horse breeders who hired swords to usurp the Blackwood kings. Andal Riverlands The Blackwoods and Brackens allied together against the Andal invasion, but they were defeated in the Battle of the Bitter River. The feud was aided by House Bracken's conversion to the Faith of the Seven after the Andal invasion. In contrast, the Blackwoods kept the religion of the old gods, being one of the few Houses south of the Neck to do so. There have been numerous peaces between the Blackwoods and Brackens, many sealed by marriage, but the feud always restarts. Benedict Rivers was a bastard born from both houses who eventually became King Benedict I Justman, with House Justman ruling the Riverlands for about three centuries. There were Blackwoods among the many petty kings who disputed the riverlands in the tumultuous century after King Bernarr II Justman's death. With the support of the Durrandon Storm King, the Blackwoods rebelled against the Teagues, Kings of the Rivers and the Hills. During the Battle of the Six Kings, in which participated six Teague kings, each one inheriting the other due to deaths in the battle - the rebelling Lord Blackwood fell. Thus, the Storm King's effort to bring the Riverlands back to the Blackwoods failed. Due to it, the Riverlands were added to the lands of the Storm King. Targaryen Era House Blackwood aided Aegon the Conqueror during his War of Conquest and rebelled against Harwyn's grandson, King Harren the Black of Harrenhal. The Blackwoods and Brackens had been weakened by a private war a decade before the rebellion, however, and Aegon granted the new title of Lord Paramount of the Trident to Lord Tully of Riverrun. During the rule of the Targaryens, House Blackwood was rather prominent. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Blackwoods supported the Blacks of Rhaenyra Targaryen. Heroes of this house, like Lord Benjicot "Bloody Ben" Blackwood, Red Robb Rivers, and Black Aly Blackwood, participated in this war. Each one showing bravery and fulfilling important roles during the fighting. After the Civil War ended, Black Aly married Lord Cregan Stark. The House was also involved with the Targaryens themselves. Lady Melissa Blackwood was the sixth mistress of King Aegon IV Targaryen and the mother of three Great Bastards, Mya, Gwenys, and Brynden Rivers, the last of whom became known as Lord Bloodraven, founder of the renewed Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Blackfyre Rebellion During the Blackfyre Rebellion, House Blackwood warred once more with House Bracken. Lord Quentyn Blackwood sided with King Daeron II Targaryen, and Lord Bracken sided with King Daemon I Blackfyre. House Blackwood, reinforced with a few other loyalist houses, did not have enough men to hold all of the disputed lands between houses Blackwood and Bracken. Instead, Lord Quentyn retreated and abandoned The Teats in favour of protecting the village of Blackbuckle. Lord Quentyn left a contingency of guards at Blackbuckle and retreated back to Raventree Hall. Lord Quentyn Blackwood briefly hosted Bryden 'Bloodraven' Rivers before he left the Riverlands for Dorne. The then heir, Ser Benjicot Blackwood, left Raventree Hall with Brynden Rivers after his father, Lord Quentyn, informed him that he planned to bend the knee should the Daemon Blackfyre win the throne. Benjicot refused to live under Blackfyre rule, and instead absconded with his wife and followed Brynden Rivers to Dorne and eventually, to Essos. Once the war came to an end, Quentyn Blackwood knelt to Aegor Bittersteel, the new Lord Paramount of the Trident. Though it pained him, he did what was necessary to ensure the safety of his family and the continuation of House Blackwood. The Tourney at Oldtown Lord Quentyn Blackwood his wife, Felurian 'the Fertile', his heir, Robin Blackwood, and his five younger sons, Bennifer Blackwood, Robert Blackwood, Roland Blackwood, Roger Blackwood, and Godric Blackwood attended the Tourney in an attempt to garner and repair relations set in by the Blackfyre Rebellion just over ten years prior. All of his children but Godric, as he was too young at the time, enlisted into the joust, with Robin and Bennifer enlisting into the melee as well. The tourney, as is told in the stories, was ended prematurely after the death of Prince Aegon Blackfyre in the hours following the infamous trial-by-combat. With their honour unsullied, the Blackwoods returned home. On their way home, Roger Blackwood, the second youngest of the Blackwood sons, contracted a sickness that claimed his life before they made it out of the Reach. The Maesters in the keep they stopped at said it was a disease of which the likes they had never seen before. The Great Spring Sickness Only months after Lord Quentyn Blackwood and his children returned to Raventree Hall, the Great Spring Sickness broke out. The disease that already claimed the life of Roger Blackwood went on to claim the lives of Lord Quentyn, Lady Felurian, Bennifer, Robert, and Roland, leaving Robin Blackwood both an orphan and with only one sibling, Godric Blackwood. Godric's Exile Godric Blackwood, the younger brother of the Lord Robin Blackwood, was caught in bed with the daughter of Lord Bracken, almost causing another conflict between the two rival houses. Godric was placed in chains and brought before Lord Bittersteel. Using the power bestowed upon him, Lord Bittersteel gave Godric a choice; lose his sword hand and parts, root-and-stem, or be sent to the Wall. Godric chose the Wall, opting to keep himself whole and leave Harrenhal with his dignity intact; something most men could not boast. Bloodraven Rebellion In the Bloodraven Rebellion, Lord Robin Blackwood kept his allegiences quiet for he did not want to suffer the wrath of Bittersteel. Though he was called upon by Lord Tully to assist in pushing Bittersteel out of the Riverlands and reclaiming their seat as Lord of the Trident, Robin opted instead to send a small token force to assist Lord Tully. Though Blackwood banners were present at Harrenhal, it was only that of a hundred men at most. Instead of pledging his troops to Tully, Robin Blackwood instead focused all of his men at the Teats. With House Bracken busy fighting elsewhere, House Blackwood once again gained control of the Teats, Battle Valley, and Blackbuckle. When Robin Blackwood returned to Raventree Hall, he found his elder brother Benjicot Blackwood sitting in the weirwood chair that all Blackwood lords rule from. Furious, Robin threw down his glove in front of Benjicot and demanded a duel. The winner would rule as Lord of Raventree Hall. Benjicot refused, claiming the keep was his by birthright and that just because he absconded after the Blackfyre Rebellion with Bloodraven did not mean he gave up his claim. That night, Robin's son and heir Hosteen Blackwood and Meryn Blanetree snuck into the keep through a hidden entrance located behind the godswood. While inside, Hosteen distracted the guards of Benjicot and Meryn infiltrated the solar. Inside, Meryn stuck a dagger into the neck of Benjicot. Though a mortal wound, Benjicot awoke in a rage. Before collapsing, Benjicot smashed Meryn's head on the stone wall, rendering him lame. With Benjicot dead, Robin was able to return and reclaim the weirwood chair once more. The next year, Lord Robin Blackwood passed away under suspicious circumstances. War of the Wicked Prior to the beginning of the War of the Wicked, Lord Hosteen Blackwood attended the Great Council. He often remarks to this day about how unbelievably beautiful Daena Blackfyre was; so beautiful, even his new wife had been caught staring at one point. Lord Hosteen made his support for the son of Aerys I Blackfyre known, though he was only one of few to support the boy as many did not want years of regency. However, he was the heir by the laws of Gods and Men. The moment he laid eyes upon the Targaryen boy and the dastardly look upon Bittersteel's face, he knew exactly what was about to happen. Anger flowed through his veins. The stories his father told him of the Targaryen's and their relations to them were still vividly in his memory, as was his uncle's actions; absconding with the Bloodraven, Brynden Rivers, ironically the half-brother of Bittersteel. Once young Aerys Targaryen was slain, Hosteen was amongst the lords voicing their discontent and he was far from quiet about it. With his wife tugging at his sleeve, Hosteen left the next hour, moving with haste back to Raventree Hall. When the raven arrived from Harrenhal demanding Hosteen raise his men, he took the letter and ripped it into shreds, throwing the pieces into his privy. Throughout the war, Hosteen remained tucked away behind the walls of Raventree Hall, allowing none entrance. Though he had token forces protecting the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley, the remainder of his men stayed inside the walls, fending off all who attempted to besiege the keep. At the end of the war, he initially refused to kneel to Baelor Bittersteel. His wife, however, convinced him otherwise. She reminded him what his father's father did to keep the family name unsullied and to protect his legacy. Heeding her advice, he reluctantly made his way towards Harrenhal and was the final Riverlord to kneel before Baelor. Durran's Defiance Five-and-forty years following the War of the Wicked, Durran's Defiance kicked off, marking the first major war on Westerosi soil in decades. The then heir of Raventree Hall, Yoren Blackwood, led a group of men to Riverrun to greet Prince Aemond Blackfyre after his refusal at Harrenhal. Lord Hosteen Blackwood remained in Raventree Hall where he oversaw preparations for the upcoming war. Hosteen sent out his second son, Brynden Blackwood, with the majority of his forces to The Teats once it became known House Bracken sided with Baelor Bittersteel. They soon found themselves surrounded by allied soldiers as it became clear Bittersteel was sending most of his forces there as well. Skirmishes and battles occur over the next few moons, embroiling The Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley once more in a conflict between Houses Blackwood and Bracken and ultimately the Riverlands as a whole. Battle of Fairmarket At the Battle of Fairmarket, Yoren Blackwood, Brynden Blackwood, and Hoster Blackwood, the third son of Hosteen Blackwood, joined Prince Aemond in preparing the market town for the upcoming battle. Hoster was tasked with staying in the city with a few other brave Lords and Knights to draw in Lord Piper and ignite the pitch that lined the city moats. Yoren and Brynden joined the cavalry charge that broke the Northern portion of Bittersteels army. Brynden's Blight Following the Battle of Fairmarket, Brynden is charged by Yoren to go to the Twins and convince Lord Frey to join the fray. Since his wife was the daughter of the Lord, Brynden brought her and had Sarra speak with Lord Frey and tell him of the wavering support for Lord Bittersteel and how his army was broken by the valiant Aemond Blackfyre. After Lord Frey conceded and declared for Aemond, he requested Brynden and Sarra stay for a week to celebrate the pending destruction Bittersteel was going to face at their combined hands. However, at the end of that week, Brynden fell ill, causing him to delay his departure by another week. That, however, would be a grave mistake. The next week the day before he would leave, the forces of House Stark arrive along with Lord Stark, Brynden's father's cousin. Though Brynden had recovered, he could not leave with Lord Stark at the Crossing. That very week, the forces of Lord Arryn put the Crossing to siege and captured the East tower. In the West tower, Brynden and Sarra stay in a room on the other side of the bridge, but the noises of war keep them restless throughout the nights. The Battle of Hag's Mire Meanwhile, in the South, Hoster is sent by Yoren back to Raventree Hall after learning of the Ironborn attacking Seagard. If the Ironborn were involved, nothing would be left in their way should they be victorious. Knowing his family would be safe, especially in the hands of a competent fighter as Hoster, Yoren rode confidently north to Seagard with Aemond and Aurion. However, they met the Ironborn before they could reach the coastal keep of House Mallister. When the scouts returned with information that the Ironborn would be upon them within the day, Aemond devised a plan. WhenGreyjoy and Harlaw descend upon the town of Hag’s Mire, hoping to camp out there before engaging Aemond’s army, they discovered Aemond sitting in the town square, idly playing with his sword. The Ironborn could not believe their luck. Their quarry had given itself to them without a fight. They arrogantly approached and demanded his immediate surrender. After a short, cheeky exchange, Aemond merely grinned and blew the horn at his side. All around him, his soldiers, including Yoren, who had disguised themselves as villagers leapt forward and quickly slew the surprised Ironborn. The battle was swift and deadly, ending with Aemond claiming the sword of House Harlaw, Nightfall. For his heroics and actions that practically saved the Riverlands of another Ironborn invasion, Prince Aemond knighted Yoren on the spot with Nightfall. The Battle of Harrenhal With Brynden and Sarra home from the Twins, and Hoster returning to the field of battle with Yoren, the banner of House Blackwood could be plainly seen from outside Harrenhal. Knowing all was but won, Hosteen diverted all of House Blackwood's troops to Harrenhal, leaving the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley undefended. The ensuing battle at Harrenhal was one for the singers; the clash between Aemond and Maelys was a dance in which Yoren and Hoster had never seen, and would never see again in their lifetime. Though Maelys was mad, his skill with the sword was almost unmatched. Almost. Aemond was able to beat the Mad King back, but not without sustaining injuries. The Siege of Harrenhal The siege lasted no more than a week as the bastard of Lord Baelor and his band of knights slew both Lord Baelor and the Mad King. Though a dishonorable move, it saved the lives of many, and the coin of more. Aftermath Following the siege, Blackwood troops returned back to Blackwood lands to find the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley flying the banners of House Bracken, and Bracken men occupying the lands. Furious, Hosteen himself brings the dispute straight to Rhaegar Rivers, claiming they won it by rights of conquest, and it had been theirs since the Bloodraven Rebellion. Though Hosteen knelt, Rhaegar did not give in, and allowed Bracken to keep the lands, placing another nail in the coffin of Hosteen Blackwood. Loss of a Wife and Heir In the months following the Defiance, his eldest son Yoren Blackwood was called to King's Landing to be placed on the Kingsguard at the request of the Lord Regent Prince Aemond Blackfyre; yet another nail in the coffin of Hosteen Blackwood. With Yoren taking the white, Brynden Blackwood is named heir to Raventree Hall, though reluctantly. This cements Hosteen Blackwood's disdain towards House Blackfyre, and leads to him locking him in his keep with his wife. That next week, his wife falls ill and passes away suddenly. Though seventy years old, his wife's passing was unexpected, to say the least. Ever since then, Hosteen Blackwood never stepped foot outside Raventree Hall. Duel of the Dragons Though no Blackwood troops partook in the war, Yoren Blackwood fought in the trial-by-seven that ended the war. Upon receiving word of his son's death, it is said that Hosteen let out a bellowing roar. Only one word was intertwined in the thundering cry; "Aemond!" Recent Events Hosteen Blackwood could not attend to the call to attend the King's coronation, name day, and wedding festivities due to health issues. His son and heir, Brynden, attends with his wife and children in his father's place. Family Tree For a full family tree, follow this link. * Lord Quentyn Blackwood (141-210) * (m.) Felurian 'the Fertile' (???-210) ** Melissa Blackwood (158-197) ** (L.) Aegon VI Targaryen (135-184) *** Mya Rivers (172-???) *** Gwenys Rivers (174-???) *** Brynden Rivers (175-???) *** (m.) Shiera Targaryen (180-248) **** House Targaryen ** Melantha Blackwood (175-228) ** (m.) Lord Willam Stark (???-226) *** House Stark ** Benjicot Blackwood (176-224) ** (m.) Barbara Blanetree (180-206) *** Quentyn Blackwood (206-247) *** Kilvara of Tyrosh (201-250) **** Jeyne Blackwood (220-279) **** (m.) Aurion Targaryen (218-267) ***** House Targaryen ** Lord Robin Blackwood (187-225) ** (m.) Lady Willa Blackwood nee Butterwell (190-224) *** Lord Hosteen Blackwood (b. 205) *** (m.) Lady Laera Blackwood ''nee Blanetree ''(205-236) **** Yoren Blackwood (230-276) **** Maysie Blackwood (stillborn, 236) *** (m.) Lady Lysa Blackwood ''nee Reed ''(222-270) **** Denna Blackwood (b. 238) **** (m.) **** Brynden Blackwood (b. 248) **** (m.) Sarra Blackwood ''nee Frey ''(b. 254) ***** Roderick Blackwood (b. 268) ***** Sansa Blackwood (b. 269) ***** Robert Blackwood (b. 271) **** Hoster Blackwood (b. 250) **** (m.) **** Stevron Blackwood (b. 264) **** Aryelle Blackwood (b. 264) ** Bennifer Blackwood (189-210) ** Robert Blackwood (190-210) ** Roland Blackwood (190-210) ** Roger Blackwood (192-209) ** Godric Blackwood (b. 197) ** (m.) Val Crowbones *** Kid Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlands